


The thing nobody asked for but everyone shall recieve.

by almostshadydelusion



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Multi, idk - Freeform, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostshadydelusion/pseuds/almostshadydelusion
Summary: Get ready for one of the worst and best thing you've ever read.It is complete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

“Do you like Jazz?” Barry whispered seductively into Shrek’s green ogre ears.

 

“Do ogres have layers?” was Shrek’s sarcastic reply. Barry only shushed him in response.

 

“Hush, my love. We mustn’t **_BEE_** caught by Fiona.”

 

“Or Donkey.” Shrek interrupted. “He’ll never keep his mouth shut. He’d tell everyone. Please B, we can’t be caught.” Shrek’s chocolate eyes had widened with dread. Barry was quick to comfort his lover. He couldn’t stand seeing the pain in the ogre’s eyes.

His lover was always so careful about getting caught. Barry began to hum a mixture of their favorite songs, Sugar Sugar and All Star. The usual calming tactic was failing, and Shrek’s terrified sobs was the only sound in the swamp. Barry tried a different approach.

“My one true love. I will forever protect you even if it takes my own life. I would use my stinger for you. I, Barry B Benson will forever love you Shrek and I know we can do whatever it takes to make this work. Please Shrek leave Fiona and **_BEE_** with me. I don’t want to be your secret bed bug. We could be happy together. Please.” By the end of his speech he was begging.

He needed Shrek to **_BEE_** ok and he needed Shrek to **_BEE_** ok with him.

Shrek slowly stood.

“I can’t **_BEE_** seen with you Barry. I love you, but I also love Fiona and our children. I can’t do that to them. I’m sorry Barry but this will never work. I need you to leave.” Shrek replied wiping the tears from his eyes. Barry tried to protest but Shrek had guided him to the door.

“Goodbye Barry. Don’t ever come back to my swamp.” The door was slammed leaving Barry alone with his thoughts. ‘But Shrek he thought what about our children.’ He thought as his hand trailed towards his thorax.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this but here's the next chapter. I've written all 5 chapters so I'll release the rest later.

Barry knew it was a long way back to the hive. The dark swirl of the storm clouds could delay his journey but at this point Barry was too depressed to care.  Shrek had ended their affair for Fiona. That ugly green thing didn’t deserve his Shrek. She would never love him like Barry could.

Barry had to be strong. The baby couldn’t survive with this much stress. The baby was the only thing that Barry had left. Shrek was gone but at least he had his baby. Barry’s pregnancy was a miracle of nature and a drop of the Fairy Godmother’s strange potion.

“Barry!”

 

 ‘Was that? No it couldn’t **_BEE.’_** Barry thought.

 

“Adam!” He called back. “I’m over here.” Adam was Barry’s closest friend. He could **_BEE_** a total worrywart sometimes, but he showed his courage when it counted. ‘Had he really left the hive to come find me?’ Yes, there he was!

His friend was hovering over the nearby rocks.

 

“So?” He questioned.

“So, what?” Barry wanted to avoid questions about his newly ended relationship.

 

“How did he take the news? What did he say about the baby? Come on Barry don’t leave me hanging.” Begged Adam. Barry really didn’t want to talk about it, but he knew Adam wouldn’t let it go.

 

“He kicked me out Adam. Said he couldn’t leave Fiona and the kids.” Barry wept. His little bee body just shook pathetically. Adam also was shooketh. His wig had flown. He truly thought that was savage af, even for an ogre.

 

“But… But he loves you Barry.”

 

“I used to think so.” Barry choked out through the sobs. He refused to tell Adam that Shrek was clueless about the unborn child. He didn’t want anyone to know about the baby daddy. Adam was the only one he told, and Adam was the only one who knew who the father was.

 

“Shrek is a monster to throw out his pregnant lover and when he knew a storm was coming.” Adam was furious, and he intended to get revenge.

 

 Adam had a brilliant idea that would make Shrek sorry he ever messed with Barry’s heart.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you sure this will work?” Barry questioned. Adam was quick in his response.

 

“And you say I’m the **_bUZZ_** kill. Of course, it will work and if it doesn’t no harm done.” Barry nodded though his uncertainty was still evident on his face. ‘The plan had to work.’ He thought.

 

“Come on Barry. You have to make a decision now, or the entire plan will be ruined.” Adam exclaimed, trying to rush his decision. Barry signed his name to the document and with that the deed was done.

                                                    …

Shrek wished he wasn’t the one to end the affair, but he had known it was never going to last. Barry would have realized eventually that he was never going to leave Fiona or his children. Fergus, Farkle, Felecia and Fiona were due back to the swamp today.

 

 In three hours, the swamp would be filled with sounds of the triplet’s laughter and games, but Shrek couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

 He still loved Barry and that was painful. His entire chest burned. Donkey had once told him it was possible to die of a broken heart. He really wished that wasn’t true. Shrek lay atop his and Fiona’s double bed and drifted off to sleep.

 

The sound of the wooden hut’s door slamming open startled Shrek awake. Fiona called out to him.

 

“Shrek, love. We’re home.” The triplets were all screaming and crying. ‘Great. I won’t get peace and quiet until they’re gone again.’

 

“Oh Shrek! What’s this?” Fiona asked.

 

“What’s what?” Shrek yelled making the babies scream louder.

 

“It’s a letter. Oh, How wonderful Shrek it’s not a letter it’s an invitation.”

 

“To what?” Shrek said disinterested.

 

“The wedding of Adam Flayman and Barry B Benson.”

 

Shrek felt like he was dying.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry sat across the room from his parents as they gushed about the wedding plans and the baby. As far as they knew Adam and Barry had been pining after each other since the whole suing the human race fiasco.

The baby had been a complete surprise to his parents. However as long as they got grandba ** _BEES_** they couldn’t care less.

 

Barry felt a little guilty for deceiving them. However, Adam had orchestrated the entire thing. If any bee was to blame it was him.

Sending Shrek, the invitation was Adams cruel plot, but Barry couldn’t resist the temptation of revenge. How could he when Shrek had done all this. Barry felt D E D dead.

 

                                                                                         …

Fiona hated the arguments with the ogre she used to love. “Yes.” she thought “ **used** to love.”

Shrek had been distant in the second year of their now loveless marriage. The only reason she stayed was the kids. She didn’t want to see them grow up without a father. She knew what it was like to grow up without parents. She didn’t want that for them.

The argument was pointless and his reasoning for not going to the wedding was senseless.

 

Barry and Adam are close friends. How could Shrek refuse?

The argument ended like it usually would, with Shrek slamming the door and locking himself in his room. 

Something else was going on and Fiona intended to find out. Fiona was going full Sherlock Holmes and she was going to solve the mystery. She began to scan her memories for any reason that Shrek refused to go.

“There!” She exclaims out loud, scaring the kids in the process.

Fiona knew what had happened.

 

Barry and Shrek must have had an argument and Fiona decided it was vital that they made up before the wedding. Yes. Shrek was definitely going to that wedding.


	5. Chapter 5

The wedding was starting in just 2 hours. Barry couldn’t wait. Shrek was going to get what was coming to him. Barry’s hand rested over his unborn ba ** _BEE._**

Besides Adam could take care of the child. He would be a great father.

Adam’s arms flew around Barry and he nuzzled into his neck. Barry had grown close to Adam over the last month of wedding planning. Adam made him feel things that he hadn’t felt since Shrek. 

Barry knew he wouldn’t be over Shrek until he saw him at the wedding.

He and Adam had been thrilled when they had RSVBeed.  He glanced over at the clock ticking on the wall and thought yes just 2 hours.

                                                                                                                                   …..

Shrek arrived with Fiona and his kids in tow. He sat in the allocated seats as Fiona gushed about how close they were to the front. Shrek thought he was going to throw up.

                                                                                                                                    …..

Barry threw up. He had thought that the morning sickness would have been gone by his third trimester. He patted his stomach lovingly. Just two more days until he was due and just two more minutes till, he was to walk down the aisle.

  


The music started, and the doors were opened revealing Barry’s flowing wedding dress. Donkey walked Barry down the rows of smiling bees and ogres.

Barry froze when he saw Shrek but that wasn’t the only reason.

  


His water had broken.

  


Barry’s contractions began.

  


The ba ** _BEE_** was coming.

  


“Oh shoot!” Barry exclaimed clutching at his stomach. Everyone in the audience gasped in shock. Shrek was the first one at his side.  


  


“The ba ** _BEE_** is coming.” Barry gasped. His contractions were less than a minute apart. Adam was suddenly at Barry’s side comforting him.

  


The rest was a blur of pain and screaming.

  


“The ba ** _BEE_** is crowning!” 

  


Barry screamed at the final push.

  


Barry lay exhausted on the church floor in a ruined wedding dress. The people had all left save for Adam and Shrek’s family.

  


Barry’s eyes slowly fluttered shut but he was rudely awakened by Shrek asking something along the lines of what the heck was happening.

  


“Barry, I need answers. Now. Who’s baby is this? Is it mine?” Shrek demanded furiously.

  


Fiona spoke up then.

  


“Why the heck would it be yours?”

  


“Fiona it’s time you knew.” Adam started to say before he was cut off by Barry’s feeble protests.

  


“Please no.”

  


“Barry and Shrek had an affair. Barry got pregnant and this whole wedding was an elaborate plot to get Shrek back for ending the affair and leaving him pregnant.” Adam revealed to a shocked Fiona.

  


Fiona stormed off with triplets. Shrek was silent.

  


“Is this true Barry?” Shrek enquired.

  


“Of course, my love.” Barry whispered before his eyes closed again. This time he didn’t wake up. Adam and Shrek tried to resuscitate him but to no avail. Barry had died before Shrek could express his love for him.  


  


“Barry please for me don’t be dead. I love you. Please. I love you.” Shrek sobbed.

  


“This is your fault! You did this to him” Adam was filled with rage. He handed Shrek his ba ** _BEE_** and ran out of the room.

  


 “Yes, it is my fault.” Shrek rocked the crying infant and wept. The baby had Barry’s eyes. He couldn’t bear to see the baby any longer. He placed the baby near Barry and carefully moved the satin fabric of the torn wedding dress over the infant’s face.

  


He smothered the baby until it was as lifeless as his ex-lover.

  


Shrek then looked around for something sharp and realized he had a pocket knife.

  


He retrieved it before lying next to the corpses of Barry and their unnamed child.

  


“O happy dagger! This is thy sheath; there rust and let me die.” Shrek quoted Juliet Capulet before plunging the dagger deep into his heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, Congrats.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really that sorry. This is art.


End file.
